horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Didn't Hit Her
I Didn't Hit Her is a song by American YouTuber and rapper RiceGum. It is a diss track towards YouTuber TheGabbieShow. Lyrics Phone in my face, now her screen cracked Bitch really tried to make a move She playin' games like 2K, but I spent that on my sweater too Wrist lookin' like the 50 bands from that last diss that I did on you Now they mad I'm making better moves, now they can't afford to be up in my shoes Jordan 12s and they OVOs Big nose tried to lie on me like Pinocchio All of these fake accusations got me tied up like its 0-0 Now I'm mad and I needed that 'cause the diss tracks I was laying low Had to come back like a season pass Should be doin' more like a season low Made it seem like I beat her ass I ain't lay a finger on that bitch at all I just called my lawyer up and he told me he gon' get it solved I thought she was high up But the thing she doing is really low This thot made a lie up So fuck her and her shitty show Have fans but you lied to them But I guess that's what you really like doing Saw my neck, put some ice to it Now I'm on a roll like I'm bike moving Tana Mongeau tells fake stories And you are too(R2) like a gun shooting Didn't hit her but I threw her phone Like I'm Odell with the spike moves I remember I was sitting down When she walked up and started kidding around Said, "Get the phone out my face" But she didn't so I had to knock it out Now she claiming that I scratched her up and I beat her ass and I pinned her down All the lies, yeah, they getting old like they been around Guess that's just how we getting down Keep talking 'bout a ghostwriter Shoutout to my boy Diss God, but this time I had no writers All the blogs looking so bias Lies put me under pressure Got these hoes mad like a feminist when you just assume they gender And it's not fair cause she lied on me Putting all this false light on me A lot of people switched up but shoutout to the ones that still ride with me (woo, woo, woo) You look like you took a bite out the Apple logo I need you to back, back, back, back up just to take a photo Claiming that I gave you bruises that was already there That's the best part Showing all those scratches on you but I really think those are stretch marks (Skrrrt) Why It Sucks # RiceGum's rapping voice is very annoying. # He completely ruined and stole the beat from Portland by Drake. # The music video is laughable. # The single cover is terrible. # The title and overall lyrics is just pathetic as it just comes across as a whiny attempt to get people on his side, despite video evidence. Music Video RiceGum - I Didn't Hit Her (TheGabbieShow Diss Track) (Official Music Video) Category:RiceGum Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2017 Category:Diss tracks Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement